


Much Needed Therapy

by milkyuu



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression Therapy, Angst, Gen, Mental Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Chase Brody finally checks himself in for therapy with his trusted doctor, Henrik von Schneeplestein, after his ex-wife dismantles the one coping mechanism he had left. One he'd tried to keep buried deep within him. One that Henrik is determined to prove it's innocence.





	Much Needed Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning, this fic contains mental regression and ABDL themes. if that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> this was,,,,,,a Doozy to write, but i did it!! here's to chase and him getting some help with coping, poor boy's been thru so much

The early afternoon sunshine poured through the pastel blue curtains adorning the windows. The gentle chirping of birds and busy city below was mere static to him -- nothing more than a way to delay what was to come.

Chase sighed, his pale green bangs settling just above his vision, unknowingly clutching on tightly to the doorknob of the bathroom. The overly powerful stench of medical grade cleanser and supplies nearly giving him a headache.

Maybe he can just tell Henrik that. A sudden headache served as a perfect excuse, right?

Then again, he was in clinical setting -- the best place to be to cure a headache.

“No backing out now,” he sighed once more. Frustration and fear bubbling up deep in his core, threatening to leak out onto the surface, to explode at any moment. An emotional grenade, ready to wipe away any and all progress the single dad had made thus far in his own journey for metal stability. 

As soon as he opened the door, Chase became hyper aware of his own self. Fixated on the mere outfit he wore -- colorful blue shortalls with shining yellow buttons, a black shirt underneath the neat buttons and straps, plush blue socks, and the thick padding of a diaper clutching around his mid section. It’s plastic crinkling with each small step he took, widening his steps to avoid waddling.

Henrik looked up from his paperwork, the soft glow of his laptop illuminating his face. Without surprise, Henrik was dressed more professionally, clean blue scrubs and lab coat as white as December snow embracing his figure closely. A twinkle in his blue eyes as he motions for Chase to take a seat.

Chase nearly jumps out of his own skin as he sees the collection of toys and blankets set out in the middle of the room. The arranged toy cars, the neatly stacked alphabet blocks, even the soft stuffed teddy bear seemed all to enticing and dangerous to his mind.

“I made do with what I had. It’s best to start small than pull out full on adult cribs on the first day,” Henrik explained, accent as thick as ever, “How are you feeling so far? Anything we need to change?”

His mouth ran dry.  
Was he okay?

Would he be okay in this state with Henrik and Henrik alone?

Could he dare share in this personal therapy of his after the last time?

“Yeah…,” he gulped, “I’m alright for now. It’s just -- a lot to take in. After, you know, staying so private about this.”

Henrik gives an understanding nod. Typing away at his laptop gently, adding an ambiance to the once silent room. It’s hard carpet digging in between Chase’s socked feet. Moving ever so slowly to the chair, exposed completely to the doctor.

“Let’s just focus on the now, okay?” Henrik asks, taking Chase’s hand in his own. Squeezing the soft palm of his patient’s, much like a father would to comfort their fearful child. “You’re absolutely safe here, Chase. You’re safe to play, nap, color, anything at all to cope. Traumatic and otherwise dark periods in our lives can wreak havoc on us up here,” he points to his own temple, “if these things help ease that pain -- then I see no harm in it.”

There’s silence.

The calm before the storm.

Chase’s heart begins to beat quickly, thumping against his rib cage. His mind races a mile a second with troublesome thoughts. His hands grow clammy as he grips tightly to Henrik’s own, breathing growing heavy with each second.

He can still remember his ex-wife’s face as he came home that day. A long day of filming and joking with his cameraman crumbled down before him as his ex-wife stood just outside his apartment door. Her spare key -- the same key he’d given her for emergencies -- still in the lock as her hateful eyes stared him down.

He can still remember her pulling him into his apartment. The fear freezing him to the spot as he made out his therapeutic supplies. Soft childish pajama pants, adult pacifiers and toys, even the small supplies of printed adult diapers he had just bought the week before. The small blue elephants on the plastic mocking him now as his ex slammed the door.

She’d come to discuss their newest hearing for custody over their son and daughter. 

She’d began to scream at Chase of vile accusations. Pedophile. Pervert. Sick freak. 

She’d smiled as she revealed she took pictures of it all -- and planned to use it against him for their hearing.

That was nearly 4 months ago. 4 months since he begged and bribed to keep this out of the hearing. 4 months since he grabbed all his little belongings and threw them away at the farthest city dump. 4 months since he spent every waking moment knowing his own secret coping mechanism was out for his ex to share with all the world -- including his own subscribers.

4 months before Henrik stepped in. His background in mental health care the only reason why Chase even agreed to all this.

“Chase? Chase, can you hear me?”

And here he was, back in the present. The silence near deafening as he found himself in Henrik’s embrace. His head resting on his shoulder in a tight hug, dried tears trails cool against his cheeks.

“Shh, just focus on my voice. It’s over now. It’s just you and me. Nobody here to harm you in anyway, okay?”

Chase nodded -- what little else could he do? Run back and change, declaring his help a failure? Push him away and scream questions he knows he can’t answer? 

“Why am I not good enough? Why can’t I catch a fucking break? Why am I some...some freak?” Chase asks.

“Shh,” Henrik replies, “breathe in deep for me, Chase. On the count of three…”

***

An hour of comforting holds and breathing exercises soon faded into relaxation. Tired blue eyes soon morphed into dreamy stares, just barely staying in one place. 

Chase found himself on the soft blanket from before. Just barely aware of the soft fluffy diaper held close to his skin, the shortalls loosely secured to him, and his faded green hair, bouncing with each new movement he made. His fingers fiddling about with the toy cars, bumping them into one another -- making childish revving noises. The bright colorful paint and oversized wheels drew him ever so near as he played. 

It’s strange how quickly it took for Chase’s own headspace to seemingly end his adult filled panic. His mind, his focus, his ever racing thoughts all faded from the troubles of divorce, addiction, and failures to ones of toy cars, blocks, and blankets. A safe net of childlike wonder and imagination seeming to save him from his own anxious frustrations and fears.

“Chase? How are you doing?”

Wide blue eyes broke from the make believe race Chase had set between the four cars. His thumb and finger still gliding it’s wheels along the alphabet block made race track.

“...Hungry,” he answered honestly. Scooting along his knees from the blanket to Henrik’s desk. Mouth hanging open as he made a grabbing motion towards the doctor, “snacks?”

Henrik broke out in a playful smile. Reaching over beside his laptop for the unattended sleeve of crackers from his break. Handing over a stack to Chase, his smile growing wider as his patient gasped and took the snack. 

“Thank you,” he said in the smallest voice possible. A hint of shyness in his tone.

“You’re very welcome, Chase.”

Henrik’s own mind swirled with thoughts of how easy it is to revert back to simpler times. To times one’s own worries were of what toy to play with next or what blankie to drag with them for nap time. To times someone was there to protect you from the crushing reality of adulthood. To times where someone like Chase can feel safe and secure, away from their own personal demons -- even if just for one day.

“Doctor? Wanna play race cars with me?” Chase asks in his small voice once more, breaking Henrik from his train of thought, “we can make a big track for everyone to race on!”

The doctor smiles as he pushes himself away from his desk to join Chase. Removing his lab coat to settle more comfortably.

“I’d love to, Chase.”

As he watched Chase’s eyes widen and glow with excitement, Henrik decided it truly was difficult to face adulthood being thrusted upon one’s self -- but maybe blissful innocence wasn’t so hard to find once again.


End file.
